


Leave This Dress A Mess On The Floor (How Proud I Am To Be Yours)

by maliayukimura



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Peyton never knows just what brain her zombie girlfriend is on or how it will affect their night, but when an opportunity arrives - The two girls make the most of it.





	Leave This Dress A Mess On The Floor (How Proud I Am To Be Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to ignore the fact that the show already established the fact that it's nearly impossible for a zombie and a human to be together because of how easily the zombie virus can be transmitted. Knowing Liv and Peyton, they'd find a way to make it work anyway.

Peyton came home to a seemingly empty apartment. She could hear a muffled hip hop beat coming from the bedroom, so she figured that Liv was in their room getting ready for their date. 

She tossed her keys into the key bowl on the kitchen counter before heading back to the bedroom to surprise her girlfriend.

Peyton wasn’t expecting to be the one to be surprised when she opened the bedroom door. 

Before her, Liv laid back on the bed wearing a deep red and black bustier with matching black lace panties and her vibrator in hand as she pleasured herself.

“What you doing there, sweetheart?” Peyton asked as she watched her girlfriend intently. It took everything in her power to keep herself from going over and joining her because if she did they would never make it to the reservation on time. 

Although just seeing Liv like that made Peyton want to just skip the dinner and go straight to dessert.

Liv looked up at her. “Oh, either you’re home early or I lost track of time.”

“I think you lost track of time,” Peyton replied, drinking in the view of her gorgeous zombie girlfriend.

“The brain I’m on belonged to a nymphomaniac,” Liv explained. “God, I’ve been so horny all day.”

“Oh, poor you,” Peyton teased lovingly. 

“I knew we had that date night tonight and we were going to celebrate that case you’ve been working on,” Liv said. “I thought I could get off beforehand so I wouldn’t ruin our dinner - but nothing is working!”

Even though the brain was affecting her physically, Liv was still in control mentally. It was so sweet and considerate of Liv to try to make sure nothing - not even a nymphomaniac’s brain, ruin their date night, but Peyton thought there might be some benefits to the current brain that Liv was on.

Peyton’s eyes trailed up and down Liv’s body, taking in the sight of her black lace against her stark white skin. “Is the lingerie new?”

“Did I mention that she was also a shopaholic?” Liv asked sheepishly. “I may have went a little overboard when I was at Victoria Secret early.”

Peyton glanced over at the big VS bag in the corner. She definitely wanted to see what else Liv bought. She bit her lip as mulled over a thought. “How about change of plans, I order us a pizza and we see how many times I can get you off before the food get here?”

“Oh, yes! Please!” Liv moaned, arching her back to give Peyton a better view. “And hurry with the order! I need you so bad!” 

Peyton quickly called in their usual order in to the pizza shop down the street before making her way over to Liv. “We’ve got 20 minutes before the food gets here.”

Liv reached up to pull her in close and then kissed her hard. “Let’s make the most of it then.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by "Good For You" by Selena Gomez
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
